Differently
by RookieBlueFangirl48
Summary: What if Nick and Andy didn't escape cleanly and their covers were blown. What will happen next, will Sam and the rest of 15th division be able to save them in time? I re wrote episode 4x01. Rated M for a bit of swearing


**So this is just a one shot of 4x01 differently, there is no Marlo and I have used some of the lines from 4x01 hope you all enjoy :)**

**It was a quick little thing that I wrote and I am a huge McSwarek shipper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Andy woke up and felt her head pounding it hurt a lot as she slowly tried to open her eyes to see where she was but her vision was too blurry. She could hear voices talking quietly in the background but couldn't make out any words she tried to shift and stretch out her body but then realized her hands were tied down and she was sitting in a chair then all her memories came flooding back.

Her and Nick being undercover for six months then earlier today her going to Von's house to snoop around. Having orders form Blackstone then she got caught and Von didn't buy her story and pistol whipped her in the back of the head which explained the throbbing and felt the dried blood on the back of her neck.

Their covers had been blown.

'_What about Nick is he okay?'_ she thought to herself as her vision became clear she looked like she was in some sort of warehouse. Nick was tied into the chair next to her, he realised she was awake and his eyes were wide with fear.

Just then the background voices stopped talking and they came forward it was Von and his goons.

"Ah good you're awake" Von said with a sly grin this can't be good

Just then he punches Andy straight in the face her head turns to the side vision slightly blurred for a moment but can hear Nick getting hit too.

"That was for lying to me and trust me we are just getting started" he hit her again but this time in the stomach same with Nick

The punches kept on coming one to the nose again the face then back down to the stomach. Nick's nose was bleeding and she could feel hers was too. When she caught Nick's eyes they shared a look they both knew what they meant without having to say it. They weren't going to make it out alive.

"Now that we have warmed up a bit let's put on a show shall we you see this video camera right here" Von said pointing behind him as one of his goons had just set up it up on a tripod

"Well we found out who you really are Officer McNally and Officer Collins you see a buddy of mine did a check and found out you are cops in the 15th division and we are going to send them a little message and but making them watch a live broadcast of you getting tortured so they know not to mess with us and pay back for thinking they could actually bring me down."

Andy and Nick just looked at each other this was not good and they didn't want their friends to see them like this but maybe they can find out where Andy and Nick are and come and rescue them. It was only a little bit of hope but it was all they had.

Von stood behind the camera and began to spoke their broadcast had started.

"Officers of 15th division I have found out and captured your two undercover police officers McNally and Collins as you can see they aren't in the best of shape right now. You see this is what happens to cops who get in my way" at that moment von and his goon pistol whipped Andy and Nick right in the face leaving a big gash for either of them. Andy could feel the fresh blood and she gritted her teeth trying to work through the pain. Von continued his speech "this is just the beginning of what you are going to see stay tuned it is going to be one hell of a ride."

15th division station earlier that morning

Jacob Blackstone came barging in to the parade room where Frank, Swarek, Nash, Oliver, Epstein, Diaz, Peck and Cruz turned to look at him.

"What don't you understand of let this go and stay out of it" he said to all but mainly focusing on Swarek

"When you decided to start a turf war and put two uc officers in the middle of it" Swarek replied

"My officers new what they were getting into, you should have listen to me in the first place."

"My officers not yours" Frank jumped in

"It's dangerous we don't care about your operation we just want McNally and Collins safe back here with s so either you pull them out or we will." Swarek said Jacob turned to look at everyone's face in the room knowing they weren't going to budge on this.

"Fine as soon as I regain contact with them I will pull them out."

"What do you mean regain contact?" Swarek question he had a bad feeling about this

"We have lost contact with them we spoke to Collins 12hours ago and McNally since earlier today."

"Something is wrong it isn't like Collins or McNally to go off the wire" Sam said with worry in his voice.

"It isn't like Andy to miss check in calls something is seriously wrong" Nash jumped in.

At that moment all the TV's in 25th division switched on showing a picture of Andy and Nick tied to a chair.

Everyone is the station went quiet Nash, Peck, Diaz, Epstein all gasped while everyone else where silent and stared

"Andy" Nash cried out and at the same time Gail said "Nick"

When a booming voice came over

"Officers of 15th division I have found out and captured your two undercover police officers McNally and Collins as you can see they aren't in the best of shape right now. You see this is what happens to cops who get in my way" Swarek had knots in his stomach seeing Andy like this after all these months even though he was mad at her for walking away all he wanted to do was hold her right now and never let her go. He could feel Marlo's eyes on him right now but he couldn't care he did care for her but this was Andy.

"Get the techs on this right away and find out where this video is coming from" Frank order someone over the phone keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"That is Von, the dealer we ripped off last night" Blackstone interrupted and everyone is the room gave him a death stare.

When Andy and Nick got pistol whipped Swarek, Gail, and Nash visibly flinched, Oliver looked down and Frank looked away again then back to the screen.

Von started to speak again circling Andy and Nick "Now I know you are probably trying to figure out where we are and how to try and save your people but the truth is you can't and if somehow you do figure out where we are it will be too late." Von pulled out his gun. Aimed and pulled the trigger. He had shot Andy in the left forearm she let out a scream not being able to hide the pain. Nick's eyes went wide out of fear for himself and his partner. Everyone in the station was dead quiet just staring at the screen watching Andy bleed and cry out in pain. Sam had a sick feeling inside his gut wishing he could just wake up from this nightmare now. All Sam could hear was the sound of Von laughing.

Back at the warehouse Von and his goons had left the room but the video was still recording.

"Andy, are you okay, how bad is it?" Nick asked concerned for his partner.

Andy let out a groan "Well it went through and through I'm not sure how bad it is I don't think it hit anything major cause there doesn't seem to be as much blood as I thought there would be."

Nick nodded and hopped what Andy just said was true.

"Look they are gone and I have idea to get out of these chairs but it's gonna make some noise and we aren't going to have long to escape and it's going to hurt, well for me anyway." Andy said quietly

Nick shook his head "No Andy it's too dangerous he already shot you- she cut Nick off

"Exactly if we stay in these chairs we are sitting ducks but if we get out of these we have a shot to survive or go down fighting" she said

Nick looked at her wondering what she was planning then he followed her gaze down to her legs which were not bound unlike his was. He had a smirk on his face and simply nodded following her lead. "I need you to keep an eye out and listen for anyone that is going to come through those doors." Andy said

Andy lifted her legs onto her chair so she was crouching using her weight through her arms even though she could already feel the burning in her left arm. She stood up on the chair still bending over then lifting all of her weight on to her arms bringing her legs out to her side and then up in the air like a handstand she tried to put more weight through her right arm Nick looked at her amazed like watching some sort of gymnastic act then she made sure she had a good grip on the arms she pushed her legs forward bringing them to the ground and as she done that she swung the chair around with her over her head and bringing in down hard to the ground smashing it in to pieces.

Her hands were free as she quickly looked at Nick they both had smiles on their face but now was not the time to celebrate as Von would be coming back any minute Andy rushed over to nick and sat on her knees and let out a groan in pain

"Andy that was amazing, but are you okay" as she untied his feet and his hands she looked up at him and smiled

"Well I told you it would hurt like a bitch but I had to push through the pain of my arm cause I knew it was our only chance now we have to move quickly I am surprised they didn't come barging in here when I smashed the chair" Nick was finally free I mean sure he had been beaten up and he was sore but he wasn't shot so he grabbed the pieces of broken wood on the floor.

Andy looked only confused when he did that "Well we don't have our guns so these is our next best weapon" she smiled and looked around and saw the video camera

"What about that do you think it's still recording" she said not sure whether it was a question or a statement.

"Let's hope so and maybe they got footage of you doing that awesome trick" they laughed for a second as they walked over to the camera Nick went to look out for anyone coming this way while Andy recorded a quick message.

"Officers of 15 if you can see this then you saw us free ourselves we are unarmed and trapped in a ware house not sure of the location but I did see a logo BTI that's all we can tell about this place and there are at least 6 armed men" Nick interrupted "Andy they are coming we gotta go" At that point Andy ran out of the camera shot.

They could hear shouting in the background and then Nash shouted "I got the place!"

Every officer on duty was running out to gear up and jump in squad cars, ETF was on their way to the warehouse location.

Nick found a rag and tore it up "Show me your arm" that wasn't him asking it was an order.

She held out her arm she let out a hiss and he apologized. He secured the rag around the arm as tightly as he could. "There that should hold for now"

"Thanks" she breathed out.

When Andy and Nick ran out of the room they were being held in the silently took down one of the armed men by knocking him unconscious Nick took his gun since Andy couldn't exactly shoot right now but they would try and not start a gun fight since they had one weapon and no vests.

Von and his men had found out Andy and Nick weren't in the room tied to the chairs and could hear Von to spread out and look for them. Andy and Nick had split up each taking down one guard although Andy had a bit more trouble considering every time she moved her left arm the burning, searing pain shot through her arm. So she used the plank of wood to hit him over the head.

Nick was in a scuffle with another guard on the other side of the room he lost his gun it had been knocked out of his hands and was now engaging in hand to hand combat and she was about to run over there and help him when all of a sudden someone pushed Andy from behind on to the ground she threw a punch and landed it right in his nose but they kept going for a rumble on the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the guard who Nick was fighting pull out a knife and move towards Nick the guard only nicked his shoulder when Nick knocked the knife away. Andy was pulled out of her thoughts when she got punched right in the stomach it was Von.

He was now on top of her and she was losing the battle he had her left arm pinned down which caused more pain and her right arm was wrapped around his left wrist which was moving closer to her throat. She was already weak from getting shot and getting beaten up before that she wasn't going to win; this was how she was going to die. When all of the sudden the ware house doors opened she turned her head to see the police came running in screaming

"Get down on the floor now!" she smiled but Von was still on top of her while he was distracted by the commotion going around him she lifted her knee kneeing him in the groin he groaned and loosed his grip on her but was still on her when she lifted her knee again she kicked him in the stomach with all the force she had and pushed him to the side police came running up to him surrounding him shouting orders as Andy quickly sat up pushed her weight on to her right side and stood up once she was standing she could see all the police taking Von and his crew in handcuffs when she turned she saw Sam standing there.

She smiled at him with relief and let out a big sigh she was happy that he had come to rescue her.

He had spotted her the second he walked in and saw her left arm which was clutched by her right watching her watching the commotion around her, when she spotted him she had a smile on her face flooded with relief. He couldn't help but smile back yes she was injured but she was alive.

"Hi" she softly spoke

"Hi, how was your trip" that was all he could think of to say.

"Eh it was alright" she said like it was casual

"How are you" he said looking her over as the inched closer together

"I've been better" she said looking down at her arm and back up again. "It's good to see you" which it really was she wouldn't of lasted another 2 minutes without them.

"Glad to have you back" he said with a smile but the concern was in his eyes.

She was starting to feel dizzy at this point she had lost a lot of blood she could her Sam call out her name but she couldn't respond. Sam was suddenly at her side her right arm around his neck and putting most of her weight onto him. Sam sat her down and called the medics over she was lifted onto a stretcher where she passed out.

She slowly regained conscious she could tell she was in a hospital. The last thing she remembers was her feeling dizzy and Sam catching her. She felt someone else' s weight on her bed looked down and at her right side there was Sam asleep with his hand resting in hers and his head on the bed. She gently squeezed his hands to wake him up. His eyes shot open, he looked tired like he hadn't slept much.

"Hey" he greeted her with a smile on his face

"Hi" she whispered

"How are you feeling" he asked sitting up straighter in his chair but not letting go of her hand.

"Not bad actually" she said with surprise in her voice but the pain meds must be kicking in

"That's good" he said

"How long have I been here for?"

"It's Wednesday so and you passed out on Monday so about 2 days."

"Okay, so what happened?" she asked

He explained how she had passed out on the stretcher. The police took Von and his crew into custody and arrested everyone else involved in was to be one of the biggest drug busts ever, they bought down his suppliers. She was happy about that, all of her and Nick's work hadn't been for nothing.

"How's Nick, is he okay?" She quickly said with panic in her voice.

He had a smile when he spoke "He is fine just some cut and bruises" she breathed out in relief.

"So how bad is the damage" she said looking down at body then back up again to Sam.

"Well your arm was easily repaired the bullet hadn't done much damage to the bone and didn't hit any major arteries, you are going to need to do some PT to heal it properly, you also had a couple of cracked ribs and you are going to have a lot of bruising on your stomach and you got a couple of bruises on your face so you are going to be sore for a while but you will be fine."

She just nodded "that's good I guess". They were still holding hands.

"Sam I'm sorry for what happened between us before I left 6 months ago, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but Callaghan told me after we talked that I was in and had 5 minutes-

He cut Andy off but putting a finger to her lips "Hey it's okay I know how UC work goes about pacing up and leaving everything behind, and even though I did miss you a lot I know you did what was best for you and we hadn't been in the best spot before you left so I get it and I am sorry to I ignored you for 6 weeks then told you I love you while you were holding a bomb only because I was scared to lose you" he took a deep breath and continued "and I still do after 6 months I tried to stop thinking about you and move on but I couldn't"

Andy just sat there silently shocked that after all this time he still loved her and she had the biggest smile on her face and tear in her eyes "I love you too Sam, I was so afraid that I was going to die when my cover was blown and wasn't going to see you" she was cut off again but this time it was Sam's lips the stopped her.

They broke apart when they heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Traci, Nick, Gail, Dov, Chris, Oliver, Frank and Noelle coming in. Their hands had balloons, flowers and chocolates and all had smiles on their faces.

Traci was the first one to hug her "I am soooo glad you are okay" "Me too" Andy said smiling back then Nick was the next one the hug

"Hey partner how are you feeling?"

"I feel better than I did what about you are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine" the both smiled at each other knowing that they had both come out of this alive. Rest of the group gave hugs and well wishes. They soon left letting her and Sam be alone as Oliver was the last to walk out the door he winked at Andy knowing about her and Sam.

Sam was about to say something when the doctor came in to check on Andy, he explained to her about her condition and said she should be able to go home tomorrow and he left.

Andy looked at Sam and saw he didn't look too good he had dark bags under his eyes, hadn't shaved he looked like he hadn't slept or left the hospital

"Sam no offense but you look like crap, have you slept at all?" he shook his head

"No when you passed out I came with you and haven't left your side, I have been sleeping here." It made Andy smile he hadn't left the hospital in 2 days

"You should go home for a little bit a rest" he just stared at her with a look that says 'no way I am leaving you after I just got you back' she got the message and scooted over on the bed a bit and patted the empty space next to her and they both smiled as he climbed up on the bed mindful of her injuries, he carefully wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest they both fell asleep within minutes.

The next day Andy was released from hospital and Sam took her to her apartment when she walked through the door she expected to find it cold, dusty, dark, fridge empty, and her plants dead but instead it was warm, dust free, fridge stocked full of her favourite food and her plants alive she turned to Sam

"It wasn't me it was Traci and Gail, they have been looking after your apartment" he said helping her over to the couch she had a big smile on her face and sent a quick thank you text to both Traci and Gail.

"What time is your debrief tomorrow?" Sam asked

"Uh at 10.30am then I have to go for my mandatory councillor appointment at 1.30"

"Oh that sounds like fun" with a sarcastic tone "I can give you a lift to the barn in the morning"

"That would be good." She said. Earlier that morning Sam had agreed to go back to work tomorrow but would stay with her for a few days until she had healed a bit more.

2 weeks later Andy was cleared to back on duty which she was happy about she was going crazy at home. Things were good with Sam and they had decided to move in together they were practically living at Andy's so they made it official. Her first day back at work she was paired with Oliver which was great fun and he even bought her lunch which was a surprise. Nick and Gail seemed to be slowly working things out, Dov and the new Rookie Chloe seemed to be hitting it off, Chris has his son, Frank and Noelle are getting married, Oliver and Zoe are living together and are much better, and Traci has Leo.

Fin

* * *

**Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
